Homeless
by weepingelm
Summary: One minute Merlin was getting his life back together after losing his mother, the next he was homeless with nowhere to go.


Merlin couldn't believe it until an hour ago he was sharing a flat with his best mate and things were looking up after an awful year.

His mother had died six months before of cancer and he had given up college to look after her for her final weeks of life. After Hunith has died he had had to give up their home, he couldn't afford to keep up the rent and anyway he didn't want to live in Wales. So at eighteen he was all alone in the word. Then his best friend had offered him a room in his flat.

He had met his friend in college and it was like they had known each other all their lives. The other man refused to take any rent and Merlin insisted on paying toward the bills. Merlin had managed to get a job in a shop in the town to tide him over until he could start College again next year. It had been fun living together they had a good set of mutual friends and Merlin had gradually started to recover from his mother death.

Then the bottom fell out of his word. Just the week before, he had got home before his mate and started to evening meal. Wanting to get on with some studying he was doing to get himself ready to restart college he had got his laptop out only to find it wouldn't work. So he had started to use the home computer. He knew his friend wouldn't mind he'd used it before. When the other got back they had their meal and then sat and watched a film on television. He thought nothing else of that evening and life went on.

Then two hours ago his flatmate had got home in a foul mood. It seemed he had been working on some top secret developments for his father's firm. Typing out the costings, and a rival firm had somehow managed to get hold of the details. They couldn't think how it had happened. His friend had only been home half an hour when his father rang him. It appeared that someone had got into the files from the home computer, using the correct passwords. His father wanted to know who had access to the home computer and the only person was Merlin. His friend had gone mad insisting Merlin leave straight and never come back. The angry man had given Merlin ten minutes to pack and leave, he wouldn't listen to anything Merlin tried to say.

So now Merlin was out on the streets with nowhere to go. He couldn't go to any of their friends after all they were both of their friends and he had some pride. He had a small amount of savings so got some money out and booked himself into a small bed and breakfast overnight. The next morning he went to work and explained to his boss, Cenred,that he was looking for new accommodation as he had had a row with his flatmate. Cenred immediately offered him a room in his house until he could sort something else out. So that night Merlin went home with Cenred. It was a small and poorly furnished room but it was better than nothing. Merlin put his small amount of clothes and possessions into the chest of draws just leaving his small bag packed. The bag had his reminders of his mum, some photos and few other pieces he had kept.

This carried on for the next couple of days. Merlin was still in shock about what had happened, but he was trying to find somewhere to live. The trouble is he didn't have much money. He only needed something for three months then he could live at the college. He had already sorted his grant out for then and planned to get a job nearer to his new digs. On the third evening Cenred started to ask Merlin lots of personal questions. Like if he had any family and where were his friends. Merlin had already told Cenred that he was an orphan and began to feel uncomfortable. So he went to bed early, but Cenred followed him into the bedroom and started to try to kiss Merlin and when Merlin objected he started to get rough.

"Look you owe me, you could at least give me something for your room." He started to pull at Merlin's trousers. Merlin pulled away and pushed Cenred with all his might managing to push to older man onto the floor. He quickly grabbed his bag and coat and ran as fast as he could out of the house.

Once again he was on his own with nowhere to go, and what's more no job. He had no idea what to do next. He tried to get into bed and breakfast again but with nothing but a small duffle bag and no other luggage he was turned away. So he slept in a door way for the night. The next day he went to the Social Security office to see what help he could get. He filled in lots of forms and in the end was given a list of hostels and the woman behind the counter told him the best one to try. Once he was set up with somewhere he was told to go and sign on for job seekers allowance.

That day he tried four different hostels and they were all full. So he spent another night outside. He went to the job centre the next day and signed on for Job seekers allowance, as he was homeless he would have to collect his correspondence when he signed on. He tried two more hostels and still had no luck. He asked around on the streets and found a day centre where he could get a wash and a cheap meal. The weather was getting colder and Merlin was finding it difficult to cope. His saving were rapidly disappearing and his benefit of just under £58 per week was hard to manage on. He wasn't due to start his college course until September and he wasn't sure if he would be able to go unless he could sort out his life.

Merlin tried several places to rent a room but he was turned away each time. His life was in tatters. He made friends with another homeless man who was living under a bridge in on the edge of town at least here he could keep dry if not warm. When September came he didn't even try to go to college. He had no money and hardly any clothes, despite trying hard to get a job he'd had no luck, who would employ a homeless person who looked like a tramp. His friend Will spent most of his money on drink but Merlin was determined not to go down that route. He was homeless but he would try to do things that his mother would have approved of. He often thought of his old life and friends and wondered what they had thought of him. He kept himself as clean as he could and as winter approached he visited the soup kitchen every night to help manage his finances. He had been trying to save for a winter coat. He had seen a good on in one of the charity shops and they had offered to keep it for a few weeks. He had used the last of his savings on a sleeping bag.

Merlin's few precious photos and personal effects he kept in an old biscuit tin to keep dry and always carried them with him. They were his link with better times. He managed to get his coat just in time as the weather got really cold. Will had moved on and he now had space under the bridge to his self. A policeman had found him but instead of moving him on told the young man as long as he kept out of trouble he would ignore that he was there. His hair was now quite long and although he tried to keep clean shaven it was difficult. Just before Christmas he had his coat stolen of his back by a older larger man and he was now very cold. Merlin wore as all of his few clothes layer upon layer to keep warm.

A couple of the other local homeless suggested that Merlin could make himself a few pounds selling 'personal services' down by the town centre. Merlin was beginning to think he would have to do something soon or he wouldn't make the winter. He had lost quite a bit of weight and got cold easily. Then he had some luck one of the local churches was opening its doors to the homeless over the Christmas holidays. Merlin managed to get there in time to get a place. Not only did they get a bed for the night but a hot meal and some winter cloths and a blanket to keep. They had even arranged for them to be able to have a wash at a local hostel. Merlin put his smelly cloths in a bag hoping to be able to wash them later in the laundrette and felt so much better once he was clean once more.

On his second night in the church he was sat eating his stew and bread when one of the helpers sat down to talk to him. Merlin normally tried to keep himself to his self but it seemed rude not to talk to someone who was giving their time up to help him.

The man was a good looking guy about six or seven years older than Merlin. He had a kind voice and spoke to Merlin about all sorts of things. Merlin told him about what had happened to him missing out his friends name, he still missed him despite the way he had been treated.

The man's name was Lance and he introduced his wife Gwen to Merlin. They both worked in the church and said they would be there most nights. Merlin found them kind and genuine people and wasn't looking forward to the time when the church closed its doors once more. On Christmas day Gwen and Lance were there once again and the church was open for a Christmas dinner. As Merlin ate it he found himself getting very emotional. There were carols playing in the background and it reminded him of all the Christmas's with his mother.

At this stage he was reaching his lowest point. He had been homeless for six months and could see no end to it. Gwen recognising his mood tried her best to cheer him up. But she knew she had nothing to offer. There were so many homeless people and she couldn't help them all. Yet it broke her heart to see someone as young as Merlin in such difficulties.

Merlin's time in the church had come to an end and he said goodbye to all the helpers including Lance and Gwen who wished him luck. Merlin found he missed their company but he was soon back under his bridge for the cold winter nights.

Meanwhile Gwen and Lance were getting back to their normal lives and were off out to meet up with their friends. They had moved into the area four months previously but had soon made friends. Gwen's brother had lived in the area for some time and they were soon joining him on his nights out.

That night they were meeting up with Gwen's brother Elyan and their friends in the local pub. They were sat around talking about Christmas and what they had been doing when Gwen told the others what they had been doing. One of their friends started to say that they felt most homeless had only themselves to blame and anyway they were all drunkards and druggies. Gwen got very cross.

"Morgana that's not true! Some of the stories we heard were heartbreaking. Often it's not their fault they find themselves in such a bad place in their lives."

"You're too soft Gwen, they could get themselves an job and get themselves out of the situation." Morgana's husband Leon said.

"That's not true Leon, once you're homeless no one what's to employ you and without work you can't get a home. The hostels are all full. It's hard out there." Lance told the other man.

"Come on you must agree most of them are drunks or criminals." Morgana wasn't going to back down.

"Quite a few do drink, yes, but wouldn't you if your life was so hopeless. But not all of them are. Quite a few are there because of circumstances out of their control. You shouldn't be so quick to judge." Gwen insisted.

"Give us an instance then, someone who isn't a drunk or uses drugs and is a good person. Go on just one." Morgana insisted.

Gwen looked at Lance who said "Ok I will but if I do I want you all to come to the soup kitchen New Years Day and see for yourselves."

"Hey keep us out of this we haven't said anything have we Arthur?" said the man to Gwen's right."

"Gwaine's right, it's my sister's mouth not mine." said Arthur.

"Oh no all of you, I know you're thinking the same I can see it in your eyes" Gwen insisted.

"Ok we'll all come." Arthur answered in a resigned tone.

"Well we met a young man who was eighteen, he had been thrown out of a flat he was sharing with a friend, for something he didn't do. He had a job and his boss offered him a room then tried to rape him. He ran off with hardly any of his belongings. He ended up living on the streets. He couldn't get a place to live as he had no job and no belongings so people didn't trust him. He could get a job because he didn't have an address. He was living on less than sixty pounds a week. But he was an intelligent boy. He had a place at college before all this happened. He lives under a bridge. He doesn't drink or smoke or do drugs. And he has no family. So haw was that his fault?" Lance looked at them all.

"He told you all that?" Gwaine scoffed. "No one gets chucked out for no reason he was lying to you."

"I don't think so, he wasn't bitter or anything and we had to ask it took several days to get his entire story." Gwen insisted.

"Gwen you're too soft. Will we get to meet this paragon of virtue at the soup kitchen?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know, it depends if he turns up, I expect so unless something happens to him." Lance sounded worried.

"Why should it?" Arthur asked.

"It's rough out there, a lot of them don't make it, the cold, hunger, illness or they give up and commit suicide. How would you feel in that situation?" Gwen said to them. "I just wish we could do more, but you can't help them all mind you we keep thinking we might offer the lad a room he was such a nice lad." Lance looked at Gwen.

"You know I think we should, I'm sure he would sort out his life. I don't think I've ever met such a deserving case as Merlin."

It all went very quiet. "What did we say?" Lance asked sensing a change in the atmosphere.

"Did you say Merlin?" Gwaine asked his voice shocked.

"Yes I did why?" Lance was now curious.

"What did he look like?" Gwaine demanded.

"Oh um… about six foot, very thin, black hair, the most amazing cheek bones and beautiful blue eyes." Gwen said.

Arthur went very pale "Oh my god"

"You said he'd left, you didn't tell us you threw him out. You bastard!" Gwaine shouted. Grabbing Arthur and hauling him to his feet. "I ought to kill you for that." Lance and Gwen had never seen Gwaine looking so angry.

"I didn't want to tell you what he had done, I felt bad enough about throwing him out. When he didn't go to any of you I thought he'd found somewhere." Arthur's voice was very quiet.

With that Gwaine started to throw a punch. Percy who until now hadn't spoken grabbed Gwaine's arm and stopped him from hitting Arthur.

"That won't help we need to find him not fight among ourselves" He looked at Lance and Gwen "Do you know what bridge he lives under?"

"No but there can't be that many. Do you know Merlin?" Lance replied.

"Yes it was Arthur that threw him out!" Gwaine snarled. "Merlin was his best friend!"

Morgana spoke for the first time since the revelation "Yes and even though he thinks Merlin was guilty he's regretted it ever since. He tried to find him, we looked and tried everywhere, and he was here all the time!" she was shocked.

"Come on lets go and find him" Gwaine shook of Percy and started towards the door.

"Stop Gwaine, we need to do this properly, let's find out where all the bridge are and split up. Morgana use your phone and google it" Arthur was suddenly all business.

Morgana did as she was asked there were sixty four bridges including river, road and rail bridges. They split up into pairs. Lance and Gwen, Leon and Morgana, Elyan and Percy and Arthur and Gwaine.

Gwaine said he didn't trust Arthur and insisted on going with him. It was dark and raining so the chances were that Merlin would be in the dry. They all set off promising to phone each other as soon as they had checked their bridges.

Gwaine and Arthur drove to the east side of the city an area neither of them knew very well having only ever driven through it. It was nearest the church were Merlin had stayed over Christmas. Gwaine and Arthur both insisted they have that area. After an hour and a half they were just approaching their fifteenth bridge. It was a small bridge over a culvert where flood water sometimes ran. It looked all overgrown with no sign of anyone ever going under it.

Climbing down the side of the bridge Gwaine was the first to notice a narrow footpath trodden down in the grass and brambles. They very carefully went under the bridge. Shining their torch around at first they couldn't see anything then Arthur spotted what looked like a pile of rags right up under the edge of the bridge. Gwaine went towards the rags and bent down. As he did so he spoke in the hope that if it was Merlin he would be scared.

"Hey Merlin is that you mate, it's Gwaine."

The bundle of rags moved and two eyes shone in the torch light.

"Gwaine? What are you doing here?" came a puzzled voice.

They had found him.

Gwaine bent down and pulled Merlin into his arms. "It is you, we've found you." He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "God Merlin it's good to hear your voice"

"I don't understand" Merlin was stunned.

"We came to find you Merlin. Lance and Gwen mentioned a homeless man called Merlin" 

"You know Lance?" Merlin still wasn't sure if he was dreaming.

Arthur stepped forward. "Merlin…. I'm so sorry. I looked for you." Arthur started to sob as the tension built.

"Arthur, is that really you? I'm I dreaming?"

Gwaine started to try to get Merlin to come out from under the bridge. Merlin pulled against him.

"Wait I need to get something." Merlin went to the deepest corner and came back with his biscuit tin of memories. "I'm not going anywhere without this."

They got Merlin out and back to the car. Merlin hugged them both he was so pleased to see them.

"Boy you stink Merlin I'm glad its Arthur's car."

"Thanks Gwaine, you'd stink if you lived under a bridge." All of a sudden Merlin had his quick tongue back. It was so good to see his friends.

Arthur rang the others and told them to meet up at his flat. Merlin looked up at the building thinking back six months and all that had happened.

"Why are we here, you don't think I'm going to trust you with Merlin do you?" Gwaine demanded.

"This is his home Gwaine." Arthur smiled at Merlin "Will you move back Merlin I promise never to be so stupid again."

Merlin beamed at him "Of course, you're still my best friend." He looked at Gwaine. "You heard him Gwaine, if he breaks that promise will you hit him for me?"

"You bet"

The end


End file.
